Pokemon Academy
by PokeFanFicz829
Summary: This is my first ever fan fiction I hope you all enjoy it. Chapter 1 is going to be the shortest so don't worry. I will try to update as much as possible. This fan fiction is about a teenage boy (myself) starting at the worlds best school as a freshman with his best friend where theyll both face challenges in friendship, relationships, school and a lot more...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfic so I apologise if it's not the best I will accept OC's if I cant think of any characters. I may do a QOTD sometimes. Anyway enough rambling on with the story.**

**_Chapter 1._**

"OMG! POKÈMON ACADEMY STARTS TODAY! I can't believe we got offered places in the school." My dark haired best friend Aurora Blaze shrieked excitedly. Me and her are starting our first year at the Pokèmon Academy. It's a huge school on an island just off the coast of the Sinnoh region. Oh I'm Trent Black by the way I'm thirteen years old, so is Aurora, I've rowan coloured hair, I'm five foot seven inches tall and if I do say so myself I'm rather good looking. I have a very short temper and get into a fair few fights so I don't have a ton of friends.

"Trent! Do you have all of your Pokèmon in their balls?" My auburn haired mother shouted to me from the kitchen.

"All apart from Umbreon, yeah!" I yelled back. I whistled loudly and a yelp of "Breon" then a black fox Pokèmon bounded in from the garden. I scratched her behind the ears and returned her to her Pokèball.

"MUM, BUS IS HERE! I'LL SEE YOU IN A FEW MONTHS!" I shouted as me and Aurora left the house to run to the ten metre long double decker coach.

"Bye Mrs Black" My best friend exclaimed.

The line for seats on the coach was tremendously long, but since I looked "scary" other freshmen scurried out of the way so me and Aurora got decent seats at the back. Unfortunately there was a group of three girls, the tallest with dirty blond hair and blue eyes, the shortest with jet black hair and green eyes and the medium height girl with dark oak coloured hrair with crimson eyes. All of them were staring at Aurora curiously. I sat on one of the window seats of the row, so I was as far away as possible from the trio of girls, and took out my Xtransiever and headphones, turned my music on high volume and closed my eyes with my head on the back of my seat.

**Well guys that's chapter one sorry it's so short, next chapter should be longer. Review OC's with their teams and movesets. Remember to leave questions and reviews. PokèFanFicz out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2._**

**_Hey guys, Pokefanficz here with chapter two of Pokemon Academy. I made a few typing errors in the last chapter, Aurora was supposed to have white hair not dark hair and also Trent and Aurora are fourteen not thirteen. No reviews yet but nevermind. Sorry about the lack of updates its just I havent had time to update. I think thats enough rambling for now so on with the story._**

Felt a quick jolt of pain that quickly evaporated,"Trent! Get your lazy ass up now! We're nearly at the airport so you need to get your things and get off of here so we can get good seats." Aurora said in an annoyed voice.  
"Hey, just because you couldn't sleep it doesn't mean you need to interrupt mine." I retorted jokingly as I unplugged my headphones from my Xtranseiver and stuffed them into my rucksack with my toothbrush, all of my underwear, my shades and my pokeballs containing my pokemon; Umbreon, Zebstrika, Grovyle and Azumarill.

After about twenty minutes we arrived at the airport where all one hundred first years saw what we thought was the biggest plane in the world. I stood there in awe when I heard low hisses behind me. I turned quickly around to find out what the source of the sound was and I was amazed, pokemon of all shapes and sizes everywhere, Braviarys, Panchams, Machokes, Helioisks, Pidgeots, Eevees and Eeveeloutions, Rhyhorns, three Flygons, a Salamence, two Dragonites, four Altaria, a Tyrantrum, a few Hippowdons, a pair of Lucario, a variety of starters, a Bouffalant and much more. The three girls from the coach had a Jolteon, Flareon and a Vaporeon. Both Aurora and I withdrew three of our pokemon, I brought out Umbreon, Azumarill and Grovyle and Aurora brought out her Combusken, Liepard and Sylveon. The loyal animals stretched their legs and then looked at the other trainers' pokemon confidently, obviously thinking they could easily take any of them on.

"All passengers going to the pokemon Pokemon Academy, please return your pokemon to their pokeballs and start boarding the plane." A voice came from a speaker in a corner of one of the high walls. A huge flash of light later the airport seemed alot emptier, about ten minutes later it seemed almost deserted.  
*On the plane*  
"WOULD YOU PISS OFF!" I yelled at the guy behind me who was throwig paper at the back of my head.  
"Who do you think you talking to runt?" his red haired friend to the left of him said, "Right, firstly 'runt' is a kinda dumb word for you to be using considering I'm bigger than you and secondly, I'm talking to mop head next to you." I retorted smartly.  
"Okay then smart guy, since your so tough, how about a battle? Four on four. Two days after the introduction from the dean in the forest on the island." Paper-thrower said angrily. People had stood up or leant over eachothers seats to see what was going on. I glared at them and said loudly,"Problem? And yeah mop head I'll battle you."  
"Good and the names Brett by the way, Brett Michaels." Paper-thrower said matter-of-factly.  
"Yeah, bud guess what, no one cares who you are." Aurora chimed in unexpectedly. That shut Brett right up.  
Turning around to sit down, I looked at Aurora and said,"I thought you were asleep."  
"Well I can't do that if your getting into arguments can I?" She snapped back.  
"Excuse me, but I couldn't help overhearing, if your having trouble sleeping I could have my Munna use Hypnosis on you if you want", a tall blonde girl said as she turned to look at us. "Hey aren't you one of those girls from the bus? You were with two other girls, one of them had brown hair the other had black hair, right?" I asked her.  
"Thats me. Jessica Morrison, the dark brown haired girl is my sister, Emiko Morrison and the black haired girl is my best friend Kylie King." She replied enthusiastically and the other girls waved.  
"So, how about it..um, whats your name?" Jessica asked Aurora. "Aurora and yes if you don't mind." She responded.  
"Great! Munna, use Hypnosis on the beautiful girl with the white hair please." Jessica asked while withdrawing a floating pink ball looking pokemon with a fluorecent pattern on its hindquarters. Jessica's Munna started to glow with light pink energy, then it focused on Aurora, who fell asleep almost instanty but said quickly,"thanks a bunch." then started snoring softly. "Munna, return please." Jessica whispered.  
"Thanks," I said awkwardly,"she gets annoying when shes tired."  
"No problem" Jessica replied,"So? How long have you two been together?"  
"What! Oh, no. We're not dating, we're just friend." I exclaimed. Jessica looked rather happy about that.  
"So, your name is?" Jessica implored sweetly, "Trent Black." I replied.  
"How old are you?" She asked, "Fourteen, going into first year, what about you?" I said.  
"Thirteen but going into first." She told me, "What part of the school are you joining, like battleing, breeding, researching or competitions? I'm more of a battler myself." I asked, intrested in what she'd pick, "Oh, I'm joining the battling program, but i prefer to use brains over brawn in them." She said quietly as Aurora's head fell onto my shoulder.

After about another hour and a half of 'getting to know each other' Jessica advised me to wake Aurora up because the pilot announced that the plane would be landing soon.  
"Hey frosty. Time to get up, we're nearly ready to land." I said soothingly,"My names Blarora Aize not frosty." She said tiredly. "Okay then 'Blarora' but you've still gotta get up or I could ask Jess if she can get one of her to use a move if thats what you'd prefer." I said threateningly, "Okay, okay I'm up!" She gasped fearfully.  
"Good" I laughed,"Now all we need to do is wait for this flying tin can to land."

After the rest of the plane ride to the main island we boarded a collosal cruise ship to get to the island with the academy on it, which was one of the biggest buildings I had ever seen, "Oh, thank Arceus we're finally here! HOLY SHIT! This place is massive!" I yelled to no one inparticular, "Yes, thats one way of putting it." Calm voice said behind me, a man in his early fifties wearing a white lab coat, "Oh, sorry" I said embarrassedly, "Its really no problem young man, those were the exact words I said when I first saw the Academy," the man said, he then walked away to a podium about a eighty yards away to address all of the first years,"Welcome to Pokemon Academy, first years, I will make my introduction brief as the dean would like to speak to you. I am Samual Oak, Pokemon researcher and professor of Pallet Town in the Kanto reigon. I am also deputy headmaster of this school and I teach the subject Pokemon and People. Now, if you would like to follow me to the hall, the rest of the school is waiting for us." He stepped down from the podium, opened a set of polished silver gates and beckoned us to follow him.

It was only a short walk from the docks to the hall in the centre of the Academy, we all filled into the gargantuan room where atleast a thousand people sat there looking at the large group of first years, "Welcome first years to Pokemon Academy," said a woman with light brown hair and sapphire blue eyes, she wore a pure white robe that stuck out at the back. "I am your dean, Diantha, Kalos reigon champion." She stated loudly, "I am happy to have so many more students this year. "A mumbled agreement came from other teachers and students. "As annual tradition, we will start the year with two battles, one between two boys and the other between two girls," Diantha informed us to excited whispering. "So, do we have any volunteers for the boys battle?" She asked, I immediatly stepped forward, "Only one young man? Okay then, young man if you'd come up here. Whats your name?" Diantha asked me, "Trent Black, fourteen years old and I'm from Petalburg city, in Hoen." I said simply, "Well okay Trent, since you were the only person to step forward, you get to pick your oppenent. Who will it be?" Diantha said in her soft, sweet voice. I had a difficult choise to make since I wanted to battle two people. I contemplated for a moment then shouted "Brett Michaels, whats your volcano-headed mates name, cause thats who I wanna battle!"  
Volcano-head stepped out of the crowd and walked up on to the raised battlefield/stage where me and the dean were stood. I was actually quite surprised he was okay with the challenge. He stood there stubbornly with a grin that clearly said 'I'm so gonna win this' and said cockily, "We gonna get this battle started or what?"  
"Ah ha, I see your excited. But we don't know your name yet. So, what is it?" Diantha laughed. "I don't think its any of your business!" Volcano-head snapped at Diantha, who I expected to be angry at his rude outburst, she said, "Thats entirely okay but you need to wait for a few minutes whilst we select the female battlers. Any volunteers for this battle?"  
About twelve girls stepped forward including Aurora, Jessica, Emiko and Kylie, "Now thats more like it ladies!" Diantha yelled enthusiastically, "Okay, how about you," she pointed at a dirty-blonde haired girl with jade green eyes, "and you!" she pointed at Jessica's friend Kylie, who had black hair and electric blue eyes. "Okay then blondie, whats your name?" Diantha asked the blonde haired girl who replied with, "I'm Sarah Johnson, I'm thirteen years old and from Twinleaf town in Sinnoh." Diantha nodded in acknowledgment of what Sarah said and asked Kylie, "What about you?" Kylie kept it simple for some reason, which I found strange since, from what Jessica told me she was very talkative, yet she only said, "Kylie King, thirteen, from Cyllage City in Kalos."  
"Alright, now we've met our battlers, lets get the battles started! As tradition, boys battle first! Trent, mystery man, go to either side of the battlefield if you please." Diantha shouted excitedly.

_**Well guys thats chapter 2, as I said last chapter it is longer, a lot longer. No battles this time but next time there will be two beefy battles. Chapter 3 wont be up until early May. Don't forget to post reviews about your concerns, OCs, questions, comments and constructive critisisms. PokeFanFicz, out.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3.**_

_**Hey whats up guys, PokeFanFicz here with chapter three of Pokemon Academy. I'm producing a lot of chapters for this fan fiction because I really, really enjoy writing it. Again I made a typo, Kylie King is the blonde girl of the trio and Jessica Morrison is the black haired one, when will I learn, she is also from Aspertia City, Unova. There isn't a lot I need to say in these notes, so on with the story.**_

"You may use two pokemon each with no substitutions apart from, Baton Pass, Parting Shot, Volt Switch, U-Turn, Circle Throw, Dragon Tail, Roar and Whirlwind." Diantha informed me and Volcano-Hair, who grunted in acknowledgment.  
"Yeah, we get it and I think we both know the rules of battle, so can we please get on with the battle?" I exclaimed excitedly.  
"Okay then Mr Black I can see your enthusiastic about battling," Diantha laughed, "Okay then, Katie, can you start the battle I have to go to the staff table."  
A young woman nodded and said ina high voice, "On my whistle! Three! Two! One!" Her whistle blared loudly and both me and my opponent took a pokeball from our belts.  
"Come on out Azumarill!" I shouted.  
"Smeargle! Show this moron whos boss." Volcano-head yelled.  
"Okay, Azumarill lets start this off with a Brick Break on Smeargles legs!" I ordered the blue and white egg shaped rabbit, "Aaazzu!" she cried, her hand glowing orange as she bounded at the painter pokemon.  
"Dodge it now!" growled Volcano-head angrily, but he commanded to late, Azumarill punched Smeargles legs hard, making it fall to the ground, a super effective hit.  
"Don't take that of a dumb rabbit! Use Outrage!" My opponent said furiously. Smeargle waddled towards Azumarill swinging its long paintbrush tail and its short arms at it, his master obviously was oblivious to Azumarills fairy type, making it immune to dragon attacks. Realization hit the redhead like a charging Rhyhorn as Smeargles attacks passed right through Azumarill, "Azumarill, you know what to do." I said calmly to my friend, who glowed with a dark magenta aura and swung its small fists at smeargle causing a light grey cloud of dust to rise as it beat the artist pokemon. As the dust cleared Azumarill stood with her arms crossed and Smeargle lay fainted because of the force of the Play Rough attack, "Well done buddy." I said praisingly to my companion whilst scratching it behind the ears. "Smeargle is unable to battle! Azumarill is the winner! Our Mystery Man is down to his last pokemon" The referee, Katie, shouted excitedly.  
"For the love of Arceus! You useless tool!" Volcano-head shouted at smeargle in rage, making the whole school gasp and shout angry things like, "How dare you speak to a friend like that!" or "Your disgusting!", to him.  
"What did you just say to that pokemon!" I roared at the dirt bag, "I said its a useless tool, because thats all it is!" He said calmly back.  
"Take out your next pokemon, now!" I shouted at him, the way he was speaking about Smeargle, his own pokemon, was disgusting.  
"Alright. Aggron get out here and squash that stupid blue rabbit like a bug!" Volcano-head growled.  
"We need some pokemon to use protect on the rest of the school please unless you want them to get soaked," I shouted quickly at the professors, "Azumarill, use Surf to make a whirlpool around Aggron and await my signal!" Azumarill summoned a huge wave, floating on its surface and surfed, quite literally, around and around Aggron, "NOW!" I shouted and Azumarill made the water into a sphere around Aggron and compressed it tightly, "Aggron! Use Dragon Rush into the air to get out of that thing, and when above the rabbit use Double-Edge on it to throw it to the ground." Volcano-head shrieked in anger and shock. However, his move worked, the Aggron glowed blue-ish purple and flew into the air through Azumarill (it was using a dragon-type move), and rolled itself into a ball, slamming Azumarill, also making the water drop to the ground, "End this with Earth Power," Volcano-head shouted as Aggron focused on the ground beneath Azumarill, forcing a flat platform up into the air, as it stopped abruptly Azumarill was thrown high into the air, spinning, but before she could hit the floor I pulled out her pokeball and pressed the white button, turning her into red energy before she could come to further harm. "Azumarill is unable to battle, Aggron is the victor. Trent is now also on his final pokemon." Katie said ecstatically.  
"Well done, Aggron! Not many pokemon have beaten my Azumarill." I shouted praisingly to the Iron Armor pokemon, "He doesn't need your praise, idiot!" Volcano-head shouted, though I saw a thin line appear across Aggrons mouth as if it were smiling, "Dude calm down. Okay, Zebstrika stand by for battle!" I shouted summoning my electric zebra pokemon, "Strika!" he cried, rearing up on his hind legs, "Zebstrika, use Flame Charge on Aggrons body!" I ordered him. Zebstika's body started giving off a thin wave of heat as it charged the Flame Charge attack, then started galloping as fast as he could at Volcano-heads Aggron. The Thunderbolt pokemon leapt and did a one-hundred eighty turn mid-bound and kicked the Iron Armour right in the chest with his fire covered hooves sending it staggering backwards and leaving two large 'U' shaped scorch marks.  
"Its gonna take a lot more than that to take out Aggron!" Volcano-head laughed mockingly.  
"Flame Charge doesn't just do damage, moron, it also raises the users speed!" I laughed back, this information stopped his irritating laughter. Because I had Zebstrika use Flame Charge, it would be near impossible for Aggron to land a hit, even with its Dragon Rush. It seemed I had him just where I wanted him, "Aggron! Use Dragon Rush to get into the air then use Double-Edge on the ground!", I heard Volcano-head shout, "Shit," I growled, "Zebstrika, listen carefully! Use Discharge on the wall to carve out a platform for yourself to avoid the shock of that Double-Edge." Zebstrika didn't need telling twice, he whirled around and ran full pelt towards the wall letting off short, yet powerful, sparks of electricity at the wall, denting it more and more with each hit. When he was nearly at the wall he jumped onto the platform, just as Aggron slammed onto the ground, "What the Distortion World is wrong with you, Aggron? It used one weak attack on you, man up!" Volcano-head said confusedly.  
"With every really powerful move theres going to be something wrong with it, and with Double-Edge is that it causes a lot of recoil damage. So, you've caused Aggron to do more damage to itself than both Zebstrika and Azumarill put together," I informed him smugly, making him angry, "You don't know a lot about battling do you?"  
"Shut your mouth!" He shouted. "Zebstrika, jump down from there, and use Volt Switch!" I ordered, Zebstrika bounded from his hiding place and galloped at Aggron and loosing a barrage of sparks that wrapped around Aggron and tightened, taking out the last of the Iron Armour pokemons energy. Zebstrika turned into red energy and went back into its pokeball in my belt.  
"And thats the end of the boys battle! The winner is Trent," Katie yelled, "congratulations, Trent!"  
"Thanks." I grunted boredly.  
"GET BACK IN HERE, NOW! Stupid thing!" An angry voice shouted, without turning around I immediatly knew who it was, Volcano-head, I turned around slowly and was about to walk over to him when someone cried, "Protect." and an translucent barrier appeared in front of me, "What the fuck? Let me at him." I roared, whirling around, seeing a strange, sand lizard with a solar panel like frill around its neck.  
"Helio! Helioisk!" The pokemon cried irritantly, it was probably having a nice rest in its ball.  
"Trent! Don't get yourself into trouble on your first day." Aurora yelled at me, jumping on stage, I was greatful to her for trying to keep me out of trouble, but this guy needed to regret what he treated his pokemon.  
"OI! Volcano-head! I hear anything about you being a douche to your pokemon, you'll have me to answer to!" I yelled after Volcano-head as he walked off, the moron merely waved his hand over his head as he exited the battle hall.

"Okay, then now thats sorted, Helioisk return. If you'd like to go to the cafeteria, I believe the feast is ready?" The sixteen-year old referee announced, looking towards Diantha, who nodded, "The girls battle will procide after the feast. Sarah Johnson and Kylie King come up to the arena as soon as you finish your food. I have to dry this battle field." The young referee announced, glancing sideways at me because of my Azumarills Surf drenching the battle field.

As people started to exit the battle hall to go to the huge cafeteria, Katie pulled two pokeballs out of her belt and summoned the pokemon called Helioisk that stopped me from beating Volcano-head to a pulp, and a small Shroomish.

"Okay, Helioisk use Protect on me, Trent and Shroomish, then use Sandstorm to build up a nice layer of dirt, and Shroomish, Sunny Day to dry it up." Katie ordered the pair, she had clearly used these moves together before.  
"Thats a nice combo, you a coordinator or something?" I asked her, though it was an unnecessary question.  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" She answered in sweet voice.  
"Twin sisters a coordinator at a coodinator only school, she used the same combination but with Rain Dance instead of Sandstorm, practiced all the time in the front garden." I said with a look of disgust.

We stood in silence for about two minutes whilst the sun blazed and the battle field dried. Katie broke the silence by asking, "Do you wanna go to the feast?"  
"Alright." I said awkwardly. So Katie called back her Shroomish and Helioisk, and we wallked to the cafeteria. When we walked in I did a double-take, there was so much food, more than I had ever seen in one place ever. Katie walked towards some of her third year friends whilst I scoured the crowd for a snow white head.  
I found her after ten seconds of looking and walked towards her, as I got closer I saw that she was sat with three other girls, Jessica and Emiko Morrison and Kylie King, who were tucking into pork chops and steaks.  
"Move over, would you Jess, I'm starving." I whispered, making the four girls jump. They all said, "Where've you been?"  
"Talking to Katie." I replied simply.  
"Just talking!" Jessica giggled with a wink.  
"Yes, just talking! Shes in third year anyway."  
"Okay, it was a joke." She laughed.

After a large amount of food, people started to go to the battle hall. The girl who was to battle Kylie walked up to us and told her to get a move on.

_**Okay guys, I lied. Only one battle this chapter but god its a long one. Next chapter due to be posted in early June. Don't forget to post constructive critisism, questions and queries in the reviews. Until next time, Pokefanficz out!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, PokeFanFicz here, this chapter is very late and I'm sorry! I've been busy with school and I haven't really been well. This chapter or next chapter might contain some romance ;). This chapter is going to have a brief battle. Thats all I need to say for now so on with the story.**_

_***Sarah's POV***_  
"Use Confuse Ray!" I commanded my pokemon, a hovering Ghost type with a red sash around its waist and two ice shards protruding from her head.  
"Hell no, Piloswine use Dig!" My opponent, a girl with blonde hair called Kylie King, yelled to her ice-pig pokemon, which burrowed blindly into the dirt, dodging the purple ray of light.  
"Use Ice Beam on the ground to make it harder for it to surface." I yelled.  
"Earthquake to distroy the ice then Hidden Power!" Kylie shouted. The icy ground which my pokemon was hovering above  
started shaking and shattered as the huge ground and ice type launched itself out of the ground and let loose a pulse of energy.  
"Quick, use Destiny Bond!" I yelled.  
"Laaasss." My pokemon groaned as a sinister purple orb of light appeared in each of her hands, tying both her and Piloswines fates together.  
The Hidden Power attack hit my Froslass hard, even for a not very effective move, causing it to faint, "Come back Froslass, you did good." I said praisingly to the Snow Land pokemon, returning her to her pokeball  
"Nice one Pilosw-! What the hell happened?" Shouted Kylie, clearly infuriated.  
"Do you not know the effects of Destiny Bond, King?" I said smartly with a laugh.  
"Yeah, Johnson, but since your such a smartass, explain." She shouted moodily.  
"Okay, so two turns after Destiny Bond is used, if the pokemon who used it faints because of the opposing pokemon, that pokemon also faints." I said intellegently.  
"Yeah, yeah, well done Johnson. Flareon show her whose boss." King shouted energetically.  
"Swanna! Time to fly high," I said,"Use Aqua Ring for some recovery!", the White Bird pokemon emerged from the Net ball I threw into the air. My Swanna flapped her long wings making a bubble of water appear around her.  
"Flareon, use Flare Blitz," King commanded the fire fox,"and aim for its wings!" The medium-sized fire-type ran full pelt at Swanna whilst hyper heating its body. It jumped and slammed into the bird pokemons left wing, inflicting more damage than it should of done to a defensive Swanna.  
"Why the hell did that do so much to her!" I shouted to Kylie, seriously confused.  
"He's Adamant nature and holding a choice band, he took out the Humilau City gym leaders Starmie in two hits, and that was with a Reflect up." Kylie bragged. This information interested me, I knew that my Swanna could live another Flare Blitz badly and with the recoil from the attack a Scald could take Flareon out.  
"Swanna, land on the ground, and brace yourself." I said calmly, the white bird pokemon twisted her long neak towards me with a worried look but obeyed anyway. With a confused look on her face Kylie commanded her Flareon to use Flare Blitz again, so it ran at Swanna again whilst heating its body and slammed against her. Swanna screached but stayed on her webbed-feet, "Quick Swanna! Use Scald!"  
I shouted, my partner let loose a powerful stream of boiling hot water all over Flareon causing him to faint.  
"Arceus dammit Johnson!" shouted my opponent, as she pulled out a quick ball to call back her fainted pokemon "Come on back Flareon, you did great."  
"Okay folks that was a great battle! Lets have a round of applause for the mystery trainer and Trent Black, and Kylie King and Sarah Johnson for battling tonight." The battle referee, Katie Benson, shouted to a large amount of cheering and clapping, "Dean Diantha, would you like to say a few words?" Diantha nodded and walked to the speach podium.  
"There is a time for long-winded speaches, but that time is not now," she announced wisely, "Now is the time for rest after a long plane and boat trip, you will find your luggage already in your rooms thanks to the schools Abra's and Ralts."  
Somebody in the collosal crowd of first years shouted in a worried tone,"But we don't know what dorms to go to!"  
"Oh, my appologies, if your surname begins with the letters A-F you go to the Plant Dorm on the North side of campus, G-L to the Splash Dorm on the South, M-R to the Flare Dorm on the East and S-Z to the Spark Dorm on the West. The room doors will have your names on them. You may leave." The dean informed the massive group.

_***Trents POV***_  
There was a deafening scrape as hundreds of chairs were pushed away from tables as the many students rushed out of the battle hall towards their respective dorms.  
It took me about a minute to find Aurora, she was waiting by the doors talking to Katie Benson the third year, when she saw  
me she shouted, "You took your time!" over the roar of people walking about and talking.  
"Well yeah I was looking for you." I replied loudly.  
"Are we gonna go to Plant or what?" Katie interupted.  
"Good idea, I'm drained!" I shouted with a laugh, and with the girls leading the way and talking loudly, we started making our way North out of the Battle Hall towards the Plant Dorm.

_**AANDDD thats chapter 4! It took me so long to write its unreal. My appologies for the long wait, next chapter will be up by the end of september, where Trent and friends start in their classes. Let me know whever you like the idea of the POV change. Don't forget to review with OC's, questions and constructive critisism for my improvement, thats it for now, PokeFanFicz out.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**Hey guys PokeFanFicz here with chapter 5 of Pokemon Academy! Sorry for the reaaally long wait I've been really busy with school. In this chapter Trent meets his room mates and starts his first classes, and a few new characters are introduced. Also, I may start to reference other shoes and games, but they won't make a huge difference to the fic. I dont really have much else to say in this note apart from I'm starting school again when you read this so updates will be less frequent, thats all for now so on with the fic.**

It took us about fifteen minutes to get to the Plant Dorm with Katies help and another five to find our rooms.  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, meet here at quarter to eight?" Aurora said over all the noise.  
"Yeah sure, but make sure your ready as soon as I get here." I replied.  
"What do you mean by th-" the snowy haired teen started.  
"Guys! I'm sure you can do this tomorrow, now we need to get to bed, don't forget your timetables will be posted through your door tonight," Katie interupted "Lets go Aurora, night Trent."  
"Alright, night Trent." Aurora said, turning away and walking towards her room.  
"See you tomorrow." I yelled after her. I turned around and walked towards my room. The door was bright green with darker green leaf patterns around the edge of it like every other door in the Plant Dorm, with a gold plaque with silver lettering saying, 'Room 200, Plant Dorm, Trent Black, Tadashi Bowden, Michael Symms." I opened the door and saw that the lights were turned off. Too lazy to turn them on, I strode into the dim room, after three paces I tripped over a long, thick blue something.  
"OW! What the hell?" I shouted in pain and anger and a high squeal of "Aiiiiirrr" answered me, sitting up and rubbing my knees, I threw my rucksack at the light switch, knocking it on. I looked around the room and what I saw looking back was a magnificent sight, a Dragonair was staring me in the face, eleven foot long with a large white horn protruding from its forehead and big green eyes.  
"Woah! Your an absolutly amazing girl aren't you." I exclaimed, I then jumped because someone said loudly,"How did you know?"  
My head snapped up at the sound of the voice. A good looking guy with tan skin, long brown hair and pale blue eyes was sat on the middle bed looking at a laptop screen.  
"What?" I snapped angrily for making me jump.  
"I said, how did you know my Dragonair is a female." The guy said calmly, unfazed by my sudden outburst.  
"I can just tell, and females are usually smaller than the males." I answered stubbornly. There was a few moments silence where the long, blue serpent never took her eyes off of me.  
"So, are you Bowden or Symms?" I asked, making a stab at conversation.  
"I'm Tadashi, so you must be Trent Black?" Tadashi said boldly.  
"Thats right."  
"What pokemon did you bring with you?" Tadashi inquired.  
"You tell me first," I said stubbornly, "and how many did you bring?"  
"Four pokemon, Dragonair, Pikachu, Granbull and Staraptor." He said in a tone of superiority.  
"Same here, but I brought Azumarill, Zebstrika, Umbreon and Grovyle." I said in even more superior tone.  
"How come it isn't evolved," Tadashi asked, then seeing the look of confusion on my face he added,"your Grovyle?"  
"Oh, he didn't seem to want to." I shrugged.  
"Did you choose to have Umbreon?"  
"Not really, it came as a bit of a pleasant surprise."  
"Your going to want a Flying- or stronger Water-type if you wanna go to the main land in our free time." Tadashi said knowingly.  
"Why? Theres a big ass cruise ship!" I gasped irritantly.  
"Thats only for the first couple hundred people to get to it. The rest need to fly, swim or not go at all." Tadashi informed me.  
"Ohhh okay." I said shortly.  
After Tadashi didn't say anything more and went back to looking at his laptop screen, I went to my closet to get all of my clothes correctly sorted becasue of my stupid OCD, it took me twenty minutes because of how messy it was.  
Just after I finished sorting my closet the room door opened for the first time since I got there. The figure who walked through the door was not what I had expected Micheal Symms to look like, I had expected a short, light skinned guy not the tall, tan skinned dude.  
"Yo." He said in a deep, gruff bulgarian accent with a quick glance at Tadashi's Dragonair, before walking over to his chest of drawers.  
"Hey." I replied in the action of pulling out Umbreons pokeball and releasing him.  
"Evening, Micheal." Tadashi said without looking up.  
Umbreon walked around me once and then looked at the two empty beds then back at me.  
"Oh yeah, sorry Umbreon I forgot," I said realising that my pokemon wanted to lie on a nice comfy bed, "Symms, what bed do you want?" I asked Micheal  
"Far left," he grunted back, "And my name is Micheal."  
"Okay, whatever. Umbreon, that one." I said pointing at the bed on the far right, almost as soon as I stopped talking he bounded to the bed and then jumped onto it.  
Micheal and Tadashi didn't say much more after they finished doing what they were doing, they just got into bed and layed there, still as a statue, then after about ten minutes we all fell asleep.

**Well guys that was chapter five, which I really enjoyed writing, purely for the new characters. Next chapter up just after new year. Put what you like and what you don't in your reviews, also put suggestions and questions. Thats all until next time, pokefanficz out:).**


End file.
